A Stark Normal Life
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Tony and Pepper's lives through marriage and a baby ((Tony x Pepper)) ((Rewrite)) ((Through Life and Alive, Entry One))
1. Prologue

**HA! New story. For those of you reading my other story The Story of Emily Stark, this is her new rewritten origin story :D**

**The only differences is that it's written better and I'm including a Pepperony wedding **

**Copyright: Life with Archie**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

_"It all started with the touch of her hand._

_I can't tell you exactly what I thought I knew at the time, but whatever it was, I was hooked. My life had become about making her happy. When I was a bit younger, too young to know any better, I did it by trying to scare her to death and making her cry for me. It was the only way I knew to get her attention. _

_Things changed when we got a little older. I went from being pointlessly loud, to being loud to show off my wit and physical prowess. Proving that I was still to young to know any better. But I learned slowly. It was a case of us both needing to mature. If I was strutting like a peacock, it was because that's what impressed the peahens._

_And if sometimes, I chased other girls, it was so she'd see that maybe she wasn't the only fish in the sea. Soon though, it was time to commit to the promise I'd made before I'd understood what I was commuting to. _

_The promise to make her happy. And that made me happy too. _

_Forever and ever..."_

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, it's short because it's a prologue.<strong>

**I will post the next chapter soon :D**

**My tumblr page is under construction but please still follow me! Link is in my bio :D**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**

**((Yes, I use happy faces a lot. Freaking deal with it))**


	2. Desperation

**I'll be honest, I planned this big series consisting of five stories and this is the first one in that series. The next four will be other ones involving The Avengers kids in this manner. Then there's my big Project: New Generation reboot. **

**Well then there's my two spinoffs...so I guess there's seven stories? Idk, I'm confused right now. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Desperation<span>

Tony and Pepper have a relationship unlike any other. They simply started out as business partners and then evolved into romantic partners. Even though their way of saying 'I love you' was 'Tony, no' followed by, 'Pepper, yes'. As the months or even years passed by, Tony knew that it was time to make his move because if something happened in the future, the last thing he'd want was to lose the only woman who was able to put up with him.

Also, he wanted her to be happy.

Although the only problem standing in his way was being able to come up with a way to snag her so well that she would never let go.

Tony finished his drink in one gulp before rubbing his forehead. He sat in Stark Towers all alone since his other half, Ms. Potts, was across the border on business and he wasn't really in the mood to see his friends.

"Ugh..." He moaned placing his face into the couch cushion. "Jarvis, how am I going to do this?"

"Sir, might I ask on what you are attempting to do?" Jarvis asked back.

"Be romantic. Pepper's coming back tomorrow and I want her arrival to be perfect. I already have the ring I just don't have the words or the scenario."

"Why don't you just look it up the old-fashioned way?"

Tony didn't even react. "If I wanted an 'old-fashioned way', I would have asked Steve."

He got up off the couch, made his way back to the bar and looked at the picture of him and Pepper as he was pouring himself a second serving. He got lost in the blue-green mixture that were her eyes surrounded by her satin-like strawberry blonde locks.

"Uh, sir?" Jarvis asked.

Tony zapped back into reality and noticed that his glass was overflowed. He picked up his glass, ignored the spill and moved back to his spot on the couch.

"Okay," Tony said, "Jarvis, go to Google and search some proposal ideas."

After a quick moment, Jarvis displayed some results in holographic form for the genius to see. Tony adjusted his position on the couch and read through them.

"An airplane banner," he began to read, "in food or booze, on top of a Ferris wheel, on a horse drawn carriage ride, hot air balloon, flash mob, reality TV, faking death or a romantic walk."

Tony didn't take a second to think about those options.

"Those are so stupid." He said. "So damn clichéd. I mean, even if I chose to do any of those options, she's going to definitely say no to me. Again."

"Judging by your current situation, I thought that you'd pick the booze."

Tony looked at his glass then back up. "Rude."

For a self-declared genius, he had to admit that this was the hardest decision he's ever had to make his whole life.

"Sir, shall I try the second page of Google?"

Tony scoffed. "You only go to the second page of Google if you're desperate."

"But aren't you desperate?"

"...Yes."

After many searches and results, none of them appealed to Tony's interest.

"Sir," Jarvis said again, "just a reminder that you have to pick up Ms. Potts at the airport in about 8 hours."

"Great." Tony said sarcastically only because he was running out of time. "I know, why don't I just do something old-fashioned. Pepper'll like that. Yeah. She will. Pepper will be expecting a proposal that's up in the clouds but I'll give her something that she wouldn't expect. Then she's going to say yes to me."

"Didn't I suggest -"

"No, don't remember that."

Tony could have sworn he heard Jarvis sigh. Or maybe that was the lack of sleep.

"Alright sir." Jarvis said. "Have a nice sleep."

"Yes. It really will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I'll try my best to update on weekends. <strong>

**I actually already planned on how Tony was going to propose. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Stop Your Worrying

**So yeah, I'll do my best to update on the weekends.**

**By the way, I have no freaking idea on how airports work. I have never been to one.**

**Note: Pairings: Pepper x Tony (duh), Clint x Natasha, Thor x Jane, Steve x Modern!Peggy and Bruce x Betty**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Stop Your Worrying<span>

Pepper Potts's flight was due back in about an hour. Tony stood in the airport with The Avengers and their girls behind him. He was constantly rambling on about unrealistic possibilities on how the situation could go.

"Tony." Steve stated. "You're over thinking this way too much."

"Am not." Tony replied with an added childish pout.

"You said that Pepper might just get back on the plane instead of marrying you." Natasha said with an added laugh.

"And what's with the markers and white Bristol boards?" Clint asked picking one up. "How are you proposing?"

"I came up with it passing by a school shop." Tony said opening the marker cap with his teeth and spitting it out on the floor. Nobody even bothered to comment on it. "It's really simple which I think will grasp her."

"You'll be able to grasp her whatsoever." Jane said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Quit your panicking."

"Easy for you to say. You and Thunder Pants are discussing marriage. Actually, all of you are."

"Yes." Betty said. "And when this plays out well, we'll have higher standards for when these guys finally make their move."

"Great..." Bruce said awkwardly. Steve, Clint and Thor nodded their heads in agreement.

"Seriously," Tony said to the men, "when are you going to make your move? I say that you should do it soon. You know, so we all can get married at the same time and then all have kids at the same time. Then they can grow up and be friends."

They all seemed fine with the marriage part, but when Tony brought up kids, different reactions were shared. Peggy rose her eyebrows at Steve who was immediately turning as bright red like the spangles on his uniform; Clint and Natasha looked at each other alarmed then at the ground; Bruce and Betty just blinked a few times before standing there awkwardly; Thor looked at Jane who seemed as if she was still processing the thought of a child in her head.

"Ah," Tony said, "now I know why you haven't even thought of marriage. In fact, half of you couldn't even handle the fact that I mentioned kids."

"Steve could never handle the 'purple' talk." Clint stated.

"Or as he calls it, 'fondue'." Peggy added stretching out the vowels in fondue.

"Okay," Steve said stopping their current idea, "can we not talk about this."

"Are you ready to bear children?" Thor asked Tony.

Tony thought about an answer for about a second. "Well, I can honestly say that I am very well prepared to make one. Raising one will be a different story. I'll give luck to Pepper since if we ever decide to have a kid, she'll have to basically put up with two of me."

"Yeah," Natasha said, "and we can't even do that."

"I love you too, Natasha."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Yeah," Clint said, "shut up, Tony."

"Well, geez." Tony said, "assassins being so protective over each other. You as parents will be amazing."

Clint and Natasha did the same thing they did before, look at each other (Tony assumed they were mentally asking each other a billion questions), and then back at the ground.

"Why are we even talking about kids?" Clint questioned. "None of us are even freaking married. Tony is struggling with the proposal."

"I am not." Tony argued.

"You're panicking." Peggy stated. "And over thinking."

"Okay, that I am, but I have never done this before in my life. Guys, you can relate, right?"

They did agree.

"Pepper's flight should be here soon." Tony stated. "I'm going to get ready."

"You have the ring, right?" Jane asked.

"Yup and it's a beauty."

"What's your proposal scenario?"

"You'll see it when it happens." Tony said giving Jane a bright smile. "I want you all to be surprised."

Bruce took a glance out the window and saw a plane landing.

"Hey," Bruce called, "is that her flight?"

Tony turned around and looked, "I think so. Pretty sure it is."

Then for once, Tony had a feeling running through his body that he never felt before. His stomach dropped as he saw the plane touch the ground. His limbs went numb and he quickly went over what he was going to say in his head. His heart stopped whenever he forgot a word. Now he felt like bailing out and asking Thor to carry him back to his car, but he couldn't due to the promise he made a long time ago, the promise to make Pepper happy.

"I really hope she says yes..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh calm your shit Tony, she'll say yes. Although if she said no, it'd be so awkward for the story.<strong>

**Don't ask about the markers and Bristol board, I know where I'm going.**

**And yes, they are currently foreshadowing about they're unborn children.**

**Oh! And by the way, when Clint mentioned that Steve couldn't handle the 'purple' talk, that means sex. If you want, I can explain to you what 'purple' actually mean XD**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	4. Hope She Says Yes

Chapter Three: Hope She Says Yes

Pepper gets off the plane and is so happy to be back in New York. One, it's a city she can navigate around even if you blindfold and spin her around multiple times; Two, she's back with all her friends, and most important (at least most important according to him), she's going to be back with her long time boyfriend, Tony Stark. For once, he's picking her up from the airport instead of Happy.

"Tony?" She asks into her cell phone. "I'm already here. Are you at the airport yet?"

_"I'm here, Pepper."_ He replies.

"Well, I congratulate you for being on time for once." She says as she stands in front of the machine waiting for her luggage to come by.

_"I'll always be on time for you, Pep."_

"No, no you will not."

She grabs both of her suitcases and starts her search for Tony Stark. After a few minutes of walking, Pepper pauses and looks around. She continues walking which is beginning to hurt since she decided that it was very smart to wear her six-inch heels at an airport. Well, in her defense, she never thought that it would be this hard to find Tony freaking Stark in a public place. She expected a wild crowd of fangirls surrounding him. It's happened before and that's how she was always able to find him.

It's been about 5 minutes and Pepper's starting to get anxious.

"You're at the correct airport, right?" She asks Tony through her cell. "Because it'd be awkward if you weren't here."

_"It'd be more awkward for you." _Says a voice that isn't Tony's followed by laughter.

_"Shut up, Katniss! She'll hear you." _Now that's the voice of Tony.

"She did hear you." Pepper corrects with a smile. "Tony, who's with you?"

_"Oh, just the gang. We all wanted to see you. You've been away for a long time."_

"It's been a week. Tony, I've been away for a whole month before."

_"I remember. That was the worst and longest month of my life."_

A small laugh escapes her mouth. She doesn't know what Tony Stark would be like if she wasn't a part of his life. Hell, she wouldn't even know if Tony would survive. She's an important aspect in his life and everybody knows that. Especially him.

Pepper continues her search through the crowded airport with no hope.

"Tony, I swear that I've walked around this airport at least 5 times." She says huffing. "You better -"

_"Pep - just turn around. And promise me that you'll say yes."_

Pepper didn't question that. Instead, she just turned around and saw the crowd of people divide in half. At the other end, she saw Clint, Thor, Steve, Bruce and Tony holding sheets of blank white Bristol board in their hands with her girlfriends beside. Pepper hangs up her cell incredibly confused. Then the pieces of the puzzle slowly come together.

Clint flips his piece of Bristol board and on that side was, 'Virginia Potts' written in black permanent marker.

Thor's says, 'Will'.

Steve's says, 'You'.

Bruce's says, 'Marry'.

And finally, Tony's says, 'Me.'

The tears were brought to Peppers eyes with a smile curving underneath. Tony recognizes those tears from when he was coming off the plane after being saved in Afghanistan. Those are tears of joy. She was so ecstatic that Tony was finally proposing to her. He guessed that she was probably waiting for a while now. She knew that if he wasn't going to do it sooner, she was going to do it herself.

But no. He is the one proposing. And the fact that it's so simple and unlike him, brings more tears to her eyes.

She ignores the pain in her feet and begins running down the aisle towards him in her heels. Tony drops his sign and also runs for her.

They meet in the middle and embrace in each others arms. He feels her tears of joy landing on his shoulders when she digs her head into it.

"I made a promise." He says. "The promise to make you happy. How am I doing so far?"

She laughs. "I made a promise to you too. I promised to say yes. And I am. Anthony Stark, I will marry you!"

"Oh, thank god." He says like a tremendous weight was removed from his shoulders. "Everyone! She said yes!"

As the crowd in the airport cheered, he pulls out the ring which had a bright blue gem, silver accents and a silver band around it. It's a replica of the arc reactor. He slips it onto her ring finger and then Pepper jumps into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and his arms are around her waist. She looks down at him and the ends of her strawberry blonde hair are tickling his cheeks. Her heels easily fall off her feet and lightly hit the floor. Pepper kisses him and allows everyone around them to watch and take pictures.

They don't even notice the cameras around them anymore. All they notice is each other.

She said yes. They're getting married.

That's all that really matters right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying at my own beautiful proposal scene. That's just sad.<strong>

**I'm so lonely *continues to cry***

**I kinda forgot what else I was going to say here. Oops. Oh well.**

**If there are any mistakes, it's because my battery's going to die.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	5. Engagement Lives

***sighs* that proposal was cute wasn't it? Now that my expectations are high, I'm going to die alone.**

**Now you know that this will be a series and this story is taking place in Pepperony's POV. Now, between the time that Tony proposed to now, let's see what the other lovebirds are up to.**

**Copyright: Queen (that's right)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Engagement Lives<span>

Pepper and Tony have been engaged for only a week and everyone's lives around them are already changing. Tonight, on a Friday night, there was a party at Stark Towers for a numerous amount of reasons.

"Steve," Tony starts passing out drinks, "your lady told you to ask her again, can't you take a hint?"

Steve smiles back with a laugh accepting the drink. "I actually did."

"And..."

Steve turns around and looks at the ladies who were all cheering and hugging each other.

"I guess we're all engaged." Bruce states.

"Then tis the perfect time to celebrates." Thor adds as the men all clink their glasses.

"Not exactly." Clint taking a drink. Tony sighs since he guesses that Clint also proposed but said 'no'.

"Say Clint," Tony says, "how does Natasha take her drinks?"

"Oh, she's not drinking."

"Why? Natasha always has a drink. Unless -"

"Figure it out yet?" Clint questions as all the men attempt to pick up their jaws from the ground.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Peggy," Pepper starts, "you told Steve to ask you again, can't the guy take a hint?"

Peggy smiles back with a laugh. "He actually did."

"And..."

She shows off the sparkling gem placed on her ring finger.

"No way..." Betty adds also showing hers.

"Same here, ladies." Jane says.

Like they were teenage girls, all the women cheered and did those group hug things. Well, most of them did, Natasha just did the hug part. Pepper knows that Natasha would never be caught dead cheering.

"We're all engaged." Betty states before looking at Natasha curiously.

"Natasha?" Pepper questions poking her arm, again, like a teenage girl. "I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Yeah," Natasha sighs placing a subtle hand on her stomach that nobody really takes a note on, "we have something else as, what you would say, 'a representation of our love'."

Natasha shines a bright smile as the women's eyes nearly bulge out of their heads.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Tis great news." Thor praises Clint slapping his shoulder. Clint places his hand on the spot after.

"Oh please," Clint says wanting to sink back into the shadows. Tony knows that Clint does not like being the center of attention unlike him. "you guys will be having kids soon. I'm just shocked that Natasha and I already know we'd be having one. I mean, that's why we were so alarmed at the airport. We're assassins for gods sake."

"Yeah," Steve says, "and I'm a soldier. Peggy's a spy. What's your point?"

"Do you really think I can raise children?" Tony asks rhetorically. "I'm still a child."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh my god, you're expecting?" Jane says hugging Natasha again.

"Yup." Natasha replies. "I'm actually shocked. Clint and I both were when Tony randomly brought up that topic at the airport. We thought he was being his snoopy self. I never imagined Clint and I as parents. I doubt I'm even qualified to do so."

"Yes, you are." Peggy says, "I actually think we all are."

"Peggy's right."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Now, Tony claims that since they're all children doing big kid actions in the near future, he decides to do a classic high school cliché, the homecoming dance. Since there is no chaperone, they could get as close as they want to without getting reprimanded.

Tony pulls Pepper close to him. He places his hands on her waist as hers go around his neck. He gives her a quick kiss as Jarvis plays a slow song.

_Crazy little thing called love  
><em>  
><em> This (This Thing) called love<br>_  
><em> (Called Love)<br>_  
><em> It cries (Like a baby)<br>_  
><em> In a cradle all night<em>

"Aren't we going classic now?" Pepper comments.

"Yeah," Tony replies, "we do grow up fast."

"You're still not done yet."

"And I never will be."

"I know." Pepper says, "Tony, I have a lot of wedding planning to do."

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper." Tony says spinning her, "we're having an engagement slash baby announcement party. Wedding arrangements should be at the back at your mind."

Pepper blinks a few times. The first thought that came to her head is that Tony didn't care about this wedding. Then he mind quickly alters to the thought that Tony want to have fun, like always.

"I think it's always at the back at yours." She murmurs.

"Besides, you're always better at the planning than me." Tony states since he obviously hears her last point. "Will that be all, future Mrs. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all Mr. Stark."

Then they plant another kiss onto each other thinking of the many more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs again* most of our beautiful otp's are engaged. The other are expecting so I think that evens out.<strong>

**By the way, I have a whole timeline for the events planned out so I really know what I'm doing. You'd see in the future stories how #ItsAllConnected (Agents of SHIELD fans will get that). I'll post a list of all the stories in my bio.**

**I honestly forgot what I was going to write here.**

**Oh yeah! The conversations between the men and women were mirroring on purpose. I plan to write a fanfic with that concept.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	6. Lots of Dresses

**So, I kinda forgot that I had a long weekend, and it turns out that I can do another update! So, yay!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Lots of Dresses<span>

Pepper Potts is excited. Really excited. She's planning the whole wedding since it's one of the few things that Tony doesn't know how to do. The only things he really planned on doing was buying the ring (which he did successfully), saying 'I do', and eating the delicious cake that Pepper will pick out. Pepper came to a conclusion that even if Tony picked out wedding things, his idea would probably involve jumping out of a the SHIELD Helicarrier in Iron Man suits and performing the ceremony in mid-air.

The ladies are impressed. She could deal with Tony for so long (and decided to for the rest of her life), keep the tower in perfect shape, and manage the company. It's stressful already but just throw a wedding on top.

Tony looks at his fiancé as she walks into the kitchen. He gives her a cup of espresso which is the only thing he can make without burning the whole tower down.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She says taking a sip.

"You're welcome, future Mrs. Stark." He replies taking a moment to take in what she's wearing. Unlike her usual business garments, she was in run-down jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her hair's left down and he can somehow tell that all she did today was run a brush through it.

"Where are you going?" He questions as he starts to follow her down the hallways like a lost puppy to its mother. "Can I come?"

"I'm looking for dresses." She replies grabbing a purse and then dumping its contents into a different one. "Mine, and my bridesmaids."

"But, Natasha's pregnant."

"Just under a week. It'll be fine."

Tony thinks about something to say, and for once, he's having a debate in his head on whether he should say it or not. Usually, his mouth has no filter, but around Pepper, sometimes there is. Pepper takes a quick glance at Tony making sure he's okay since he's never quiet.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You do know that if you pick your girls as your bridesmaids, you will have no other women at our wedding." He states.

Pepper turns around with a face that she picked up from Natasha at one point. The 'I will murder you in your sleep' face.

"Are you saying that I have no other friends?" Pepper questions shifting her weight to her other leg, crossing her arms.

Tony awkwardly places her hands in his pocket. "I'm not saying that Pep, I'm implying that."

"Besides, any of The Avengers, who is actually your friend."

"Rhodey!" He exclaims. "Rhodey is my friend! Ha! I finally outsmart Virginia future Stark!"

"Aww..." Pepper mutters rubbing his shoulder and making a small pout on her lips. "You can win this one time."

She places a small peck on his lips and walks out the door. Once he hears her car leave the tower, he cheers for this is the one time he outsmart her. It's probably going to be the last time.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pepper and her girls walk into the dress shop and she was immediately hit with paparazzi. Many of them asking questions involving the wedding, Tony, whether she was carrying his child or not. Pepper just smiled and said that she's not answering anything before Peggy shooed them away.

"Honestly," Peggy states, "you're the biggest trend of New York."

"Or the world." Jane corrects as she starts looking through the racks. "What are you interested in?"

"I...don't know." Pepper admits. "There are so many nice options. I even got invited to a bridal showing last month but rejected since I wasn't engaged at the time and had no real reason to go."

"See," Betty says, "the media always knows everything before you do."

"I don't see a difference between the dresses." Natasha says taking a seat, "they're all dresses, they're all white and you will only be wearing it once."

"You must be fun at parties, Natasha." Peggy says. "Say Pepper, what about bridesmaids dresses?"

Pepper smiles. "You all just assume that you're my bridesmaids?"

"Yes."

"You have no other friends." Natasha adds with a laugh.

"Does everyone think that?" Pepper questions with Tony in her mind. "Seriously, because Tony said the same thing to me earlier. But moving on from that, I was planning on making the bridesmaid dresses red for Tony's sake. Then the boys wear yellow bow ties also for Tony's sake. Red and yellow are the colors you'd associate him with."

"Why yellow?" Jane asked with a weird face. Yellow was personally nobody's favorite color.

"You want to wear yellow dresses?"

"Red, it is."

"You girls can pick the dress. I want to make sure that you like them. The only thing I want out of it is that it's red."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After literally two hours of searching and trying on almost every dress in the store, Pepper's so exhausted that she feels like giving up. Her arms hurt from constantly pulling off the dress and her legs hurt from standing there non-stop. Now, she wants to go home.

"Come on, Pepper." Jane pleads. "You can't give up."

"Yeah," Natasha agrees. "I don't want Clint to be right since he said coming here would be a waste of my time."

"Okay fine." Pepper says grabbing the last one from the hook and walking to the change room.

Pepper removes the slip cover and uses what's left of her strength to put the dress on. She flattens out the wrinkles, fixes her hair and then looks in the mirror. Her jaw falls, eyes widen and tears well up in her eyes. She wants to scream for joy like a teenage girl seeing her celebrity crush in person.

"Girls." Pepper announces. "This dress is it."

She marches out of the change room with pride and gives her audience a flamboyant spin. They're all speechless.

It was a strapless corded lace appliqué and satin modified mermaid dress, sweetheart neckline and softly curved back bodice with beaded accents and dropped waistline, and a matching lace skirt.

"So worth the wait." Pepper says still extremely ecstatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Dress is from Google. Link is in my bio. Description of dress is from Google. I don't know what half of those words mean.<strong>

**Next chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow. Seeing that I have no plans.**

**For those of you also reading The Story of Emily Stark, this was the dress that Emily stained in that one chapter.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio! **

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	7. Guys Night

**Whoops...didn't update last week**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Guys Night<span>

While the girls were out dress shopping, the guys stay at Stark Towers sharing drinks and eating pizza they ordered in. It's basically a weekly thing for them to do. Tony tosses Steve a beer and then the pizza eating begins.

"So Steve," Tony starts a conversation, "this is a bit of an odd way to begin a conversation but since we're all engaged, I just have to ask this. Do you know how to deflower your girl?"

Steve chokes on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"I guess that's a no." Clint murmurs under his breath.

"You do know what that term means, right?" Bruce asks. Steve shakes his head. "I ain't explaining it to you."

"Do not worry about it," Thor says smiling, "he'll find out soon."

"Even Thor's caught up." Tony says with a laugh while slapping his arm playfully. He could have done it lightly but the feeling would be the same for Thor either way.

"Let's not talk about me and things I have yet to do." Steve says wanting to really change the subject. He's still uncomfortable with the sex talk. "Let's talk about you, Tony."

"It's about time." Tony cheers jumping on the couch. "Now we can speak my language."

"What plans do you have for the wedding?"

Tony shrugs his shoulders.

"Seriously?" Clint questions. "None? Pepper doesn't seem like the one who'd accept 'I don't know' for an answer."

"Pepper's got this in the bag." Tony says.

"Tony, she's going to get stressed out." Bruce states.

"Bruce, we're talking about the woman who's been with me for years and has agreed to be mine forever. She will be completely fine."

And after that statement, the guys sat there in silence. They're together for so many hours a day that for once, they have nothing to talk about. They used up all the topics to discuss.

"I'm bored." Tony says like a child. "Let's go to a batting cage."

"You play baseball?" Clint asks.

"Nope but I'm just bored."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Thor, you first" Tony says passing him a bat. Thor looks at it like a foreign object (which it is to him). After Steve explained what the purpose of the game was, and giving a demonstration of how to hit the ball, Thor understood.

The demigod stands at the batting position and looks at Clint who's the pitcher. Clint winds up and throws the ball.

Thor slams it and it goes out of sight.

"Great," Clint says, "there goes the ball."

"I have more in the trunk." Tony says. "I'm probably going to fail since I can't do sports."

"I'm not going to question about why he has baseballs since he's Tony Stark." Steve mutters.

"Tony," Bruce says clapping a hand on his shoulder, "you can't possibly do worse than me."

"Then let's have a bet." Tony announces taking out his wallet. "I bet that I will do better than Bruce."

"I'll add to that." Clint says. "Although, my money's on Bruce."

"Same." Steve and Thor add.

Tony gives them all an offended face. "None of you have faith in me?"

"Bruce has tricks." Thor states. "And tis a lot coming from me."

"Fine then." Tony says again like a child not getting his way. He picks up a bat and throws Clint a ball. "Hurl that!"

"As you wish." Clint replies. He winds the ball and pitches. Tony hits the ball and it zips by Clint's head. Clint didn't even react.

"Now that was amazing." Tony brags passing the bat to Bruce. "You try to do better."

Clint looks at Bruce and winds up the ball. He pitches, Bruce hits it and to everyone's shock, it flies. It flies higher than Tony's, almost reaching Steve's (still nowhere near Thor's).

Eveyone stands there speechless.

"H-how did you do that?" Thor asks congratulating Bruce.

"It involves a rather complex math formula." Bruce replies.

"Only you would relate math and sports." Steve says with a laugh. "Now Stark owes us money."

The guys look back at Tony who stands there dazed. He's muttering to himself the list of possibilities on how Bruce just did that. Then when he comes back to reality, he sees the guys stares and remembers the money he owes them. Not really wanting to pay, the child in him yells,

"I want a redo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tony, it's okay. I suck at sports too. <strong>

**I wrote a chapter for The Story of Emily Stark like this. Kinda. **

**I shall write another chapter just because. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	8. Tony's Help

**Yes, you are getting two updates this weekend. That's because I love you all *blows kisses***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Tony's Help<span>

"No!" Pepper exclaims into her phone. "No fondant on the cake! I've mentioned that for the millionth time. Well, I personally don't like the taste of fondant and if there's an unnecessary amount of sugar and alcohol in Tony's system, he won't sleep for a week thus causing me not to sleep for a week."

She walks into the living room where she ignores Tony who's on the floor looking at his many, many blueprints involving inventions that will never appeal to her interest.

"Don't mess up my masterpieces!" He yells yet she just glares at him.

She steps over him and is careful not to step on anything of his 'masterpieces'.

"I'll tell you where and when to deliver the cake when I know where and when." She continues. "Okay? Thanks and bye."

She hangs up her cell, throws it on the couch and falls on it. She lies there for a bit thinking of what's left on her mental checklist but can't focus since her mind's all jumbled.

"Pep," Tony says comparing three different blueprints in his two hands, "do you think that I should incorporate some of my Mark VII designs to my next one? Or some from my Mark X?"

"Tony," she responds completely annoyed, "do you think I care?"

"No."

"Then why bother asking?"

Tony gets up and sits on the couch she's lying down on. He places his palm on her forehead and feels her eyebrows scrunching as she gave him a face. He looks into her sparkling blue-green eyes and is trying to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

"I see the lights on," he says before lightly tapping her forehead, "not sure anybody's home."

She smiles. "Tony..."

"Seriously, Pepper. You're not like yourself today."

"You're lucky to be a guy. I mean, for a wedding, all you had to do was propose and then the lady does all the rest. She decides where, when, what colors, the cake, her dress and everything else. The only other things you do are simple: show up, say your vows, eat cake, dance and have the honeymoon."

"I like those parts. Don't forget the champagne." He admits rubbing her head. "Is my poor, sweet bell Pepper finally going to crack under the pressure?"

"Almost. Why?"

"You seem more stressed than usual."

She raises her scrunched eyebrows giving him a different face. "Are you saying that I'm always stressed?"

He nods his head.

"Let me tell you this, Mr. Stark."

"Proceed, future Mrs. Stark."

Pepper swings her legs above Tony's head and gets up off the couch. Tony remains seated getting more comfortable as Pepper begins pacing back and forth across their living room floor.

"I am completely okay with scheduling and attending an abundance of meeting and interviews just in one day and those are all for you. I do those because it's how I show my love towards you, not only because it's my job. Now, I'm planning an event for the both of us and I never assumed that it'd be difficult. It's just, all this wedding stress is killing me. There's the planning, the invites, my dress, the catering, the honeymoon -"

"Pep." He cuts her off from going on an endless rant. He gets up and places his hands on her shoulders making sure that she will listen to him this time instead of the other way around. "Pepper future Stark, I decided to marry you not only because I love you, but because I made a promise to myself a long time ago. A promise to make you happy."

She gives him a sparkling smile to match her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing, I'm asking this: do you want my help for our wedding?"

"Yes, yes, please."

"I'll tell you this." He opens a hologram and it shows a checklist with all the items needed for their wedding. Pepper's amazed since he was actually helping the whole time.

"Your dress, complete." He crosses that out. "Bridesmaids and their dresses, complete. My men, complete. Invites, self-explanatory. Catering, in the works. Honeymoon, we can think about that."

"You actually took note." She says.

"You can't plan this alone. I know that. I was just pretending that I didn't care. Actually, you should know by now that I always pretend I don't care when I really do. Especially since it involves my lady." He scans down his list. "Now, while you finish the catering and anything else I actually missed, I will take care of the location."

"Ooh..." She says shaking her shoulders a bit. "Where are you thinking?"

His eyes light up. "How about the moon?"

She stares at him. "Tony, no."

"Pepper, yes."

"Be serious, again."

"Fine. How about I rent out a whole beach just for our ceremony? No hippie surfers or sand-throwing children. Just us exchanging our, 'I do's' in the sunset with our closest friends in the background."

She smiles loving the idea. "Can you even rent a whole beach?"

He grabs her close and places his hands on her waist. He places kisses on her cheeks and loves hearing the sounds of her giggles as each kiss was planted.

"I'm Tony Stark," he says, "I can do whatever I want."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Tony and Pepper are having a beach wedding.<strong>

***sniffles* this chapter turned out cuter than I thought it would**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	9. Baby Daddy

**I wrote this chapter while eating Nutella. Don't question my dietary needs.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Baby Daddy<span>

Pepper skips into the living room with a jar of Nutella and a spoon. She sits beside Tony on the couch and shoves a spoonful of Nutella into his mouth and kisses his mouth where some of it remains. Shocked by the sudden approach, Tony wipes his mouth with his sleeve and Pepper looks at him offended.

"Why'd you wipe your mouth?" She questions. "You finally get annoyed of me kissing you?"

"No..." He replies taking her Nutella. "It's this jar. You know you put this stuff on bread, right?"

"I had a craving to eat this straight from the jar so why not?"

Tony's eyebrows perk up. "You do know what cravings mean..."

He begins lightly poking her stomach. Pepper smiles then removes his hand.

"Sorry Tony," she says, "there's no life in here."

"But -"

"What other word am I supposed to use for cravings?"

He says nothing. Pepper sighs and ruffles Tony's hair. She gives him her brightest smile and pinches his cheek as well.

"Don't you worry about it." She tells him. "We'll have a child someday. Nobody said we had to stop trying."

"Me with children." He states. "That'll be a laugh."

"But, Mr. Stark, having a child will mean that I have to raise two of them."

His face lights up. "We're having twins?!"

"No!" She yells slapping his across the head. "I'm talking about my immature fiancé. You're still going through the last chapter of puberty."

Tony makes a disgusted face. "Eww...I still hate that word."

"That explains a lot."

"But Pepper..." He says as she gets up with her Nutella. "Pepper..." This second time he stretches out her name.

"Tony..." She responds also stretching out his name. "I swear on my life that we will not be the last to have a child."

"Can we beat Clint and Natasha?"

She gives him a look. He gives her a pleading pout. She places a hand on her hip. He crosses his arms across his chest emphasizing his pout.

"Did you seriously just ask me that? Baby making isn't a contest. I get it Tony, you want a baby and I will be more than honored to bear your children."

"That's all I ask." He says smiling instead of pouting.

"Well then I promise that on our wedding night," she leans in close, "I'll make it memorable."

His expression brightens. "I can't wait for that either."

"But first, we have other things to do." She grabs him in a hug. "For now, you can be my Baby Daddy."

"Be serious," he says, "do you think I'll be a good dad? I mean, my dad was never good for me, but what do you think?"

"Tony Stark, I honestly think that we will be the best parents around."

* * *

><p><strong>Nutella is love, Nutella is life<strong>

**I'll be honest this chapter is just a filler. Actual plot stuff will be next.**

***muffled laughing coming from me in the distance***

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	10. Long Time, No See

**For those of you who don't know, this is a part of a series titled, ****Through Life and Alive****, and this is story #1. This is Pepper x Tony's story. It's told from their POV. Basically while they're living their lives, the others are having their lives too.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Long Time, No See<span>

"Jarvis!" Tony yells running down the halls in a frantic. "Is everything ready?!"

"You will have to be more specific, Sir." Jarvis responds.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Must I explain every last detail?" He figures that he has to. "Tuxedo?"

"Fresh from the cleaners and placed in your closet."

"Plane tickets?"

"Sent to the guests last week."

"Jarvis!" Pepper yells running down the halls, also in a frantic, and stopping where Tony was standing. "Is everything ready?!"

"You will have to be more specific, Miss." Jarvis responds the same way he did before to Tony.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Must I explain every last detail? Dress and accessories?"

"All prepared."

"Catering?"

"Prepared."

She takes a breath of relief and so does Tony. They both plop on the couch and look at each other sharing the same amount of stress.

"How do people do this?" Tony questions. "How do people plan a wedding and be completely sane about it? Bruce and Betty made theirs look so easy. They prepared for it in less than a week. We've had about two or three months."

"Well, they're pretty relaxed people." Pepper replies. "And then Steve and Peggy - "

"Don't even start with them. They go on a quick mission somewhere, we don't hear from them for a week, they come back no longer virgins. I don't know how Steve freaking does that kind of thing. I think it's a 40's thing to tie the knot right away, or just his girl."

Pepper smiles but it suddenly fades away. "I've been feeling more stressed than usual. I don't know why. I even feel like throwing up at some times. I don't know why either."

"I think it's the wedding." Tony says beginning to rub her shoulders. "All the nervousness is even getting to me too. But think about it Pep, once we say our vows and put on the rings, all the tension will be lifted right off of our shoulders."

"I know." She says leaning in closer. "And I can't wait till what comes after."

"Want a sneak preview?"

She giggles. Tony is about to plant one on her but Jarvis interrupts. Tony frowns.

"What is it, Jarvis?" He asks completely uninterested.

"There is a visitor for the both of you."

Tony looks at Pepper thinking if she arranged it. She shakes her head. Tony walks up to the elevator doors just as they open. Out walks a face he hasn't seen in a long time. It looks exactly the same and Tony doesn't know how to react.

"Rhodey..." He mutters looking at his military uniform. "Don't you own any other outfits?"

James chuckles. "Thank God, you have not changed one bit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just have to see my best friends before they walk down the aisle. Since the period of time that I haven't seen you is unforgivable." He says as Pepper walks up to him. "Pepper, you look lovely as ever."

"Long time, no see." Pepper says as they hug and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. He does the same to Tony, except one of the more manly hugs and no kiss on the cheek.

"Did you RSVP for our big day?" Tony asks him. "Jarvis has been the ones answering all the calls since Pep and I are obviously busy."

"I did." James replies. "Good thing that you scheduled your wedding during a training week for the new recruits. That means I get the week off."

"Thankfully." Tony states.

"Say, Rhodey," Pepper starts, "we are missing one thing that is kind of important and I'm sorry I'm asking for it last-minute."

"I'll do anything." James responds.

"Would you give me away?"

Tony gives his friend a compassionate smile and James has no words.

"Pepper," he says, "I'm speechless. It's really an honor and I'd love to."

"Thank you."

"No problem. The moment I saw you two and the chemistry that was obviously there, I've been waiting for this day to come. Everyone has."

"Say, would you mind if I crash here for the night?"

"You don't even have to ask." Tony says.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, this filler wasn't supposed to be here. Whoops.<strong>

**Anyways, you have learned that Bruce x Betty have been married along with Steve x Peggy and now it's time for their very own wedding. And Rhodey showed up! And he's going to be giving Pepper away. YAS!**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	11. Getting Married Today

Chapter Ten: Getting Married Today

"Wow," Pepper says looking outside her hotel room. The sun's bright pink, orange and red as it shines over the horizon as it breaks through the wispy clouds although they hold on as tight as possible. All that contrasts with the dark blue-grey icy beauty of the sea that has waves bumping into them in a playful matter. The moon, barely visible, holds a silver outline in the sky.

From behind, Jane places her hands on Pepper's shoulders, and shares the view.

"You know," Jane starts, "I had the same reaction the first time I was looking over the balcony at the depths and wonders of Asgard. It's a sight that you would look at for the rest of your life."

"And," Peggy adds giving Pepper a mug of coffee, "it's nicer than my wedding location. So you win on that."

Pepper snickers. "Can we take a moment to talk about your wedding?"

"No." Peggy says without hesitation. She would do literally anything to get out of talking about it. The girls have been trying to get it out of her and the same with the guys and Steve. "It's your day, why must you learn about mine?"

"We've been trying for days. We'll get it sometime." Natasha says looking in the mirror at her in the red bridesmaid dress they all agreed on. They were wearing a ruby-red cocktail dress with a surplice body with spaghetti straps and a shirred waistband. She rubs a hand over her stomach. "Bless this child - baby - for allowing me to still wear pretty dresses."

"Now," Betty says guiding Pepper to the bed where her wedding dress lays in the plastic wrap, "it's time for this."

Pepper stands in awe as she watches her wedding dress come out. It's her dress. The one she always pictured herself walking down the aisle in when she was younger. The one she daydreamed her future daughter (if she was lucky) wearing it on her day. It was the one for her to marry Tony in. What more was there to say about it?

The girls help Pepper get into the mermaid dress. She straightens it out, fixes the wrinkles and smiles.

"Zip it up." She commands.

The girls, from behind, discuss which one is going to zip it up. Jane gives it a go and Pepper is feeling completely fine until she sees the others giving it a try. Pepper tries her best not to notice, but isn't really that good.

"What is it?" Pepper questions.

"We - uh - " Peggy starts giving it another budge. "the bloody zipper is stuck."

"Dammit. Why today of all days?"

"Have you been putting on weight?" Natasha questions. Pepper gives her a look that will kill. "I'm only kidding. Actually, kind of. I know you've been stressed."

"You shouldn't be talking. You are actually carrying extra weight."

Natasha smiles. "Ты хорошо для слов, Future Mrs. Stark."

"I got it!" Peggy exclaims as the zipper goes up. Pepper relieves herself. "Now, all that's left is the hair and makeup."

"Thankfully," Pepper starts, "I have a second dress for the actual party. It's easier to have fun in, if you know what I mean."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony paces back and forth in his hotel room muttering a bunch of words to himself on loop. The same words. The guys watch him confused if this is reality or a sense of deja vu (them wearing the same outfit doesn't help them either). Clint opens a beer and orders Steve to drink half of it.

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Just do it." Clint says.

Steve does so and gives the bottle back to Clint. The archer walks up to Tony, stops him in his walk, and passes him the bottle. Tony drinks what's left in it and lies on the bed beside where Bruce is sitting. Clint nods his head since alcohol will always be the thing to calm him down; but just enough so he doesn't end up hammered. This is a bad day for him to get hammered.

"Wow." Tony states with a lot of emphasis sitting back up, "I can't believe it's actually today. After all the planning and worrying, it's finally here."

"What was it you were saying to yourself a moment ago?" Thor questions. "And why were you repeating yourself?"

"Just my vows." Tony says. "I wrote something heartfelt and sappy on the plane ride here instead of sleeping and it was really good. I just don't want to forget it because when I'm up there and she's looking as perfect as she already is, I will be fumbling with my words."

"Is it not simple?"

Tony stares at him. "Oh please, Thor, you can say anything to Jane and it would be considered romantic because of your Asgardian-ness. Clint can be the oldest farmer around singing his farm songs but it wouldn't matter since Natasha would be roaming around his barn any day. Steve can just rip his shirt off so Peggy instantly forgets his inability to speak to women. Lastly, Bruce and Betty just speak science because they're both the cutest nerds ever."

"Speak science?" Bruce repeats. "Do you think Betty and I just speak science?"

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

"Well," Tony begins to elaborate on that point, "it's how you proposed, it's how you said your vows and for all we know, it's how you're going to make your kid."

"It's okay, Tony." Clint says placing a playful arm around his shoulder. "It's good to get your opinion out. If it wasn't your wedding day, and you called me an old farmer," he leans in closer to his ear, "I will find a way to make sure you never have kids."

Before Tony could come up with a smart, witty response, the door opens and James walks in, and more thoughts circle through Tony's head. James looks at the strange expression Tony's giving him, but then look at the other guys for them to explain.

"You came at a bad time." Steve says. "Tony's venting out his inner thoughts about our relationships."

"Oh..." Tony mutters approaching his friend. "Do I have some thoughts about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. A subtle hint of something happening in the next few chapters. Actually, I've been hinting at it the whole time.<strong>

**If your forget what the dresses looked like, (I did), links are in my bio.**

**AND YES! I JUST HAD TO MENTION FARMER CLINT! BLESS YOU WHEDON!**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio! Oh! New URL btw!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	12. I Do

**SQUEEEEE IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!**

**Copyright: Whatever websites helped since I've never been to a beach wedding **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: I Do<span>

It's finally happening.

The wide sand is cascading across the land. There's a small breeze that offers a slight chill, which provides a warm relief for the sun. The water crashes against the rocks in the distance. Seagulls squawking overhead as they fly across. Mother Nature is in tune with the event. Simplicity is the most relaxing which is what the couple (and their parties) love the most.

The Officiant stands in the middle of the bride and groom's party. The men and women stand in their crisp outfits watching as the groom approaches. Then they watch as the bride makes her way over.

Her arm linked with Rhodey's as they stride across the sand. When her and Tony's eyes meet, tears start forming. Tears of joy.

Tony watches his soon-to-be wife as she makes her way down. The way her hairs sways around and how she's trying to hold back the tears so her on-point makeup stays as it is.

Soft acoustic music plays in the background. Tony looks at both parties and he's not the only one crying of content right now. Now he understands why the groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the actual wedding. It's because it gives the groom a sense of euphoria which he'd be getting for the rest of his life. Also, so she wouldn't be spoiled.

This vision of loveliness is something he'd what to cherish for the rest of his life.

A small smile forms on Pepper's face. This is the wedding she's always dreamt of. All her friends around with her groom who looks as if he's going to cry. This is the happiest day of her life.

She reaches the groom, and before Tony takes Pepper's into his hands, Rhodey gives her one last kiss on the cheek. Then she's his.

The affair is serene since they both know that they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. There's no more doubt. Tony watches Pepper's eyes shimmer as she turns to face him and the full-tooth grin that appears. The one thing Pepper loves most are Tony's big dimples on his face.

"Dearly beloved," the Officiant starts, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man, and this woman. Now, we would start with the groom in the exchanging of the rings and the saying of the vows."

Tomy pulls out the wedding ring and slides it on right before he puts on the engagement ring. He rubs it with his thumb before looking back up at Pepper and preparing to say his vows. In the short moment, he remembers that their whole relationship started with just the touch of her hand. First they started out as business partners, and now, partners in life.

"I can't tell you exactly what I thought I knew at the time," he starts, "but whatever it was, I was hooked. I did things like scaring you to death or going with other girls, but that was only my juvenile self trying to get your attention. But now, Pepper Potts, I'm keeping a promise that I made with myself a long time ago, the promise to keep you happy. And it's making me happy too."

He he sees the bright smile on her face that could light the night sky.

"I think it's working." He comments getting a small laugh out of the parties.

"Now," the Officiant says, "for the bride."

Pepper takes out the wedding ring and places it on his finger. She looks at it and has a flashback of when their hands first touched. It was the handshake Tony gave her when she first became his partner. She compares how their hands touched before and how they touch now. In love.

"You know, Tony," Pepper starts, "you're an asshole, but I love you. And you make me so mad that sometimes I ask myself, 'why am I still here?', 'where could I go?'. You're the only love I'd ever known. Although I hate you. I really hate you; so much it must be true love."

The parties snicker at Pepper's ultimately funny yet adorable vows.

"Now," the Officiant says, "Tony Stark, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded. Before these witnesses, do you vow to love and care for her as long as you both shall live? Taking with you with all her faults strengths as you do the same?"

"I do." Tony says in a breath.

"And do you, Pepper Potts, take this man to be your lawfully wedded. Before these witnesses, do you vow to love and care for him as long as you both shall live? Taking with you with all her faults strengths as you do the same?"

"I do." Pepper replies.

"Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You many now share your first kiss as a married couple."

In that moment, Tony cups Pepper's head in his hands as Pepper places her hands in his hair. As their lips touch, it's a kiss that's different from any other kiss they've ever had. It's more passionate than any one they've ever had in all the years they've been together. This one isn't a kiss and goodbye forever one, this is a kiss and 'I'll stay with you forever'.

Which they will.

As they finally part, music plays and the parties cheer. Tony strokes Pepper's cheek and she keeps her arms around him. She places her head on his shoulder and he kisses her hair. Then, he picks her up bridal style by surprise. He laughs at her shriek as they run off together.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!<strong>

**Funny story, when I was typing Pepper saying "I do", it autocorrected to "I don't." Which I actually found funny. Thankfully it didn't get published. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	13. Mother Nature's Gift

Chapter Twelve: Mother Nature's Gift

Pepper stands in the bathroom of her hotel room looking at her reflection in her second wedding dress. It was a white knee-high dress with a sweetheart neckline and a beaded embroidery. She carefully buckles her small silver flats and reapplies her makeup. As she claps her pink lips, her phone buzzes. Pepper picks it up and her eyes open in horror.

"Oh god..." She mutters quickly opening her phone and looking at the calendar.

Her heart races as she looks at last month, the month before, and the month before that.

"How did I forget?" Pepper asks herself as she paces around the room. "How does any woman forget?"

She figures that it's a monthly thing and even if it did skip only a month, she wouldn't notice. But a few months, it did become noticeable. And with all the wedding arrangements that happened in the past few months, of course she forgot.

"Okay..." Pepper tells herself. "I just missed it a few times. I can't be. It's probably just late. A couple months late. Oh, have I been feeling nauseous? Nope. See, that's a good thing."

She paces across the room and continues to think of other ideas.

"Fatigue?" She asks herself. "Ah, I'm always tired. Swollen breasts?"

She looks down at hers and looks back up.

"I'm not checking." She states. "Oh! Obvious one. Food cravings."

She thinks back to what she can remember. A flashback from not-so long ago pops into her mind.

_"No...It's this jar. You know you put this stuff on bread, right?"_

_"I had a craving to eat this straight from the jar so why not?"_

_"You know what cravings mean...?"_

Her eyes widen as she looks herself in the eyes in the mirror. She plays some impossible scenarios in her head about the consequences but then realizes, there weren't any. She was actually happy.

"I just have to be sure." She says. "But how?"

She snaps her fingers. "Natasha."

Pepper exits her hotel room, walks stealthy down the hall and knocks on Clint and Natasha's room door. She waits a few seconds tapping her foot anxiously. Then she remembers that Natasha's already at the reception.

"Dammit." She curses. "Wait a minute..."

She pulls a bobby pin from her hair and shoves it into the keyhole. This hotel has a key card scanner and an actual keyhole. Pepper knew there was another advantage to having SHIELD agents as friends, they teach you tactics. Once the door opens, she places the bobby pin back in her hair and walks in. She opens Natasha's suitcase, finds her makeup case and blesses everything that she had a whole box with her.

"She wouldn't notice if I take one." Pepper says as she fixes Natasha's belongings back to normal.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A timer goes off on her phone startling her. Her heart begins racing as she picks up the stick with her cold, shaking hands. Pepper blinks a few times to hold back her tears as she reads it.

Positive.

She is.

Four months.

Pepper looks up and stands there reaction less. But a wide smile slowly creeps on her face and a small laugh escapes. Pepper wants to shout for joy as loud as she can but not to cause a commotion - not yet. She looks down at her somehow still flat stomach and places both her hands on it.

"You've been good at keeping yourself a secret." She tells the life inside her. "And like Natasha told hers, thank you for still letting me wear my nice dresses. Did you enjoy yourself? Your daddy and I just got married. But hey, you can be daddy's gift because he's been expecting you. To think, right after our newlywed phase, we'll be entering the parenthood phase."

Her cell rings and she picks it up. It's her new husband.

_"Pep,"_ he says over the phone, _"you've been up there a while. Everything okay?"_

She giggles a little. "We're - I'm fine. I'm coming right down."

_"Okay. Love you."_

"Love you too."

She hangs up her phone and the smile on her face seems as if it'll stay there forever.

"I'll tell you one more thing." She says. "You're going to love the cake."

Pepper opens the door and a thought appears in her head.

"I sure hope you already have ears."

* * *

><p><strong>YES PEOPLE THIS WAS PLANNED! For me, not them. If you're going to ask me how Pepper is 4 months pregnant without noticing, there are people that go into labor without knowing.<strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	14. Throwing The Bouquet

**I AM ON AN UPDATING SPREE**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen: Throwing The Bouquet<span>

"And now," a voice announces, "announcing our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark!"

Pepper and Tony walk in and see their friends applauding and cheering. Tony kisses Pepper again and the partying begins. After a series of endless dancing, dinner was ready. And as everyone ate, James stands up and gets everyone's attention to begin his best man speech.

"I've known Tony for a long time." He starts swiveling the drink in his hands. "We've become so close that if one of us ever become drunk at the bar, we don't even ask to crash at each other's houses anymore. And then, the lovely Pepper enters the picture of our friendship. Was I ever wondering if she'll take my best friend away from me? Not even once. She's the girl that respects a mans friendship. At first, I assumed that she would be running right out the door like every other girl did. But when I saw all that she could handle, I knew this one was here to stay. She was the only one who was able to put up with Tony and every single one of his idiotic actions. And that's saying a lot. Then their relationship started blooming. Once Tony revealed that he wanted to make his relationship with Pepper an infinite thing, I'm positive that we were all thinking the same thing: It's about time."

That receives a chuckle from the parties and the couple.

"You know," he continues, "I made a promise with myself to protect Tony and Pepper for as long as I live. But seeing as how much these two love each other, and the additional love in the room, I can tell that we're all in good hands. Bless their marriage."

As everyone applauds, Pepper stands up and has her drink in her hands. She clinks her glass with a spoon just to get everyone else's attention again. They're surprised. Even Tony is.

"Thanks to everyone for being here and being a part of our wedding." She starts. "I know that usually the bride doesn't do much except say the vows and eat the cake, but this bride has an announcement to make. Actually, it's been a secret for a while now. Even from me."

Clint leans into Tony. "What's this about?"

"Must be a real secret because I don't even know what it is."

"I'm pregnant." She announces.

Without a reaction, Tony stands up and kisses Pepper yet again. Their friends clap and cheer, even whistle for the couple. When he was done kissing her, Tony took Pepper's champagne glass from her hands and delightfully took a drink.

"Guess you won't be drinking this." He says kissing Pepper on the cheek again.

"How far are you?" Natasha asks.

"Four months." Pepper replies.

"Проклятие. You're ahead of me. I'm only at two months."

"But I don't get it." Bruce says. "She has no baby bump yet. Assuming that the father is Tony, wouldn't his kid be the center of attention?"

"She will be." Pepper says.

"No," Tony corrects, "he will be."

"Oh, okay. Are we going to debate about the gender now?"

"Not now...Tony says looking at the rest of the girls. "Natasha, you don't count in this, but Betty, Peggy, Jane, you got a secret baby?"

"No." The three ladies respond in unison.

"Come on, Steve. You and Peggy came back from a mission and who knows what happened there. Bruce and Betty, probably used words of science already. Thor and Jane, Asgard is a magical place."

He raises his eyebrows and the three couples laugh.

"We will have a babe when we are married." Thor tell them. "Do not fret."

"Throw the bouquet at me." Jane tells Pepper smiling.

"We'll just have one when we're ready." Bruce tells them. Betty nods her head in agreement.

"Are we going to have kids?" Peggy asks Steve with a look that he read as, 'whatever answer you give me is most likely the wrong one'.

"Why'd you put that in plural?" He asks her.

"Okay," Tony says, "you guys can have the baby talk later. Mrs. Stark, can we cut the cake?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of the night is memorable. Tony and Pepper had one hand each on a knife handle and cut themselves a thick piece of their wedding cake. Once it was placed on a plate, they purposely did the cliché where they feed each other a piece by linking arms.

Pepper laughs as she wipes the icing on the corner of Tony's lips with her thumb and he places a flat hand on her stomach. She places one on top.

"Does he like it?" Tony asks.

"She loves the cake." Pepper replies.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm throwing the bouquet now." Pepper says holding her bunch of flowers in her hands. "Jane, I'm going to try to aim for you."

"But I'm shorter than everyone else." Jane complains. "Even in my heels."

Usually the throwing of the bouquet would be for the single ladies to see who would be getting married next. But since Jane is the only bachelorette, it wouldn't be fair. Jane thinks that she has no hope since she's shorter and against two SHIELD spies (even the pregnant one can do better) and a cellular biologist who has an advantage on the height part. Then her, the short astrophysicist.

Pepper turned around, lowered her arms and hoisted them back up throwing the bouquet in the air. The men watch from the side as each of the women are eager to catch it.

All arms in the air, eyes locked on the bouquet. As someone was going to catch it, the miniature Jane pops out of nowhere and snatches the bouquet. He raises the bouquet and cheers for herself. The other women clap and give hugs.

"There is an advantage for being short after all." She states throwing the bouquet right at Thor.

"She's waiting." Tony tells him.

"I know." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one laughing at their responses to the baby talk? Well, duh, they don't know it yet but I do! Jane definitely doesn't have a secret baby and Steve questioning why Peggy used the plural form for kid. HA! Boy, will it hit them like a truck. <strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	15. Honeymoon's Over

**It's felt like forever since I last updated. It probably was. **

**STUPID MOCKINGJAY PART ONE HAS RUINED MY LIFE**

**Recap: Pepper and Tony got married and she revealed that she was already 4 months pregnant**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen: Honeymoon's Over<span>

Tony trudges back into Stark Towers throwing all the suitcases into the living room. Pepper follows carrying one simple bag. Tony lies on the couch exhausted and Pepper sits in front of him.

"Welcome back." Jarvis greets the couple. "How was the wedding?"

"Perfect." Pepper replies happily.

"Memorable." Tony replies. "Hey, Jarvis, we're pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Jarvis announces again playing some music this time. "When's the baby due?"

Pepper and Tony look at each other muttering a bunch of numbers.

"Five months?" Tony guesses.

"About." Pepper agrees.

"Well," Jarvis says, "I'll see to it that the bags are put away and everything's unpacked."

"Thank you." Pepper says looking back at Tony who's already falling asleep. "I could've put away our things, Tony. I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"No." Tony replies. "Then you'll want to go back to work and take care of all my meetings - "

"I already do that."

"But now, I have to start taking on the father role which comes with a crap-load of responsibilities."

"I can still take care of the meetings." Pepper says. "You can't send me on a maternity leave when I haven't even come back from the honeymoon."

Tony smiles thinking of a way to divert the topic of Pepper working. "Look at us, fighting like an old married couple."

She smiles back. "It's how we always fought."

He gets up from the couch. "I think we'll make great parents. Our son - "

"Daughter." Pepper corrects.

"- will be proud."

"We're going to keep on debating on the gender, aren't we?"

"Never gonna stop." He says. "Jarvis, book an appointment. And keep track of the wager Mrs. Stark and I make since I'm going to win."

"I see your play, Mr. Stark. If I win, I get to go back to work."

"And if I win, you get to just sit here and relax."

"That's no fair."

"Fine. Also, if I win, you have to tell everyone we know that I, for once, was right."

She smirks. "Deal."

"I could always fire you from your job." He thinks with a mischievous grin creeping on his face.

"You wouldn't." She says.

"Then you wouldn't be able to work at all."

"Tony -"

"I could do that. I'm mad with power."

"I think you're just mad in general."

"C'mon, Pep. Just stay at home for me. I know how stressed you get and now you're pregnant which will be bad for the baby."

Pepper looks at the concern on his face. She thinks for a moment about the baby she thinks is a girl and how much Tony is begging for her to once do something he wants.

"Okay." She says and Tony cheers. "I'll stay home till the appointment where I'll win the bet and I can go back to work."

Tony moans and shoves his face into one of the couch pillows. "Pepper..." He stretches out every syllable. "Why do you have to be this stubborn?"

"You're the one being stubborn about the baby being a boy. Why don't you want a girl?"

"It's not that I don't want a girl, it's just that boys are easier to raise for me. When the girl becomes a teenager, she'll want clothes, jewelry, makeup, shoes for everyday of the year and worst of all, boyfriends."

"But if it's a boy, you have to teach him sports."

He laughs. "Please Pep, if he's really our kid, he'll have no interest nor ability in sports."

She nods her head. "I guess that's true. But listen Tony, the honeymoon's over. Time to get back into the real world. And whatever our baby will be, we're going to be damn good parents."

* * *

><p><strong>*my giggling in the background* *my crying from Mockingjay Part One in the background* *my sighs in the background because this is also a short chapter* <strong>

**Blame school for that. **

**You know the couples will always be arguing over the gender. Always. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio! I made my blog all Christmassy so new URL!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	16. Baby Boy or Baby Girl?

**Some of you probably already know the answer to this, but I just have to write this chapter.**

**NOTE: I know nothing of the way that ultrasounds work.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen: Baby Boy or Baby Girl?<span>

"Say, Pepper," Tony says looking at one of the machines, "this looks easy to build. Maybe I could just make my own machine. Then we wouldn't have to spend some time here."

"Tony, no." She gives him the same response as always with her usual additional eyeroll.

"Pepper, yes." He gives her his usual reply to whenever she says that. "Come on, I've already planned it all out. I'll build it and Bruce can operate it since he's a doctor."

"For possibly the billionth time, he's not that kind of doctor. He's not any type of doctor you've been claiming him as."

"Whatever." He says as the doctor walks in. She smiles at the couple as she ties up her straight black hair in a ponytail.

"Hello," she greets with a warm, caring nature, "I'm Dr. Chang and you must be the Starks. I'll be your doctor for today as we check out your baby. Now, as I set up, how long have you two been married?"

"Just a week." Tony replies with a bright smile. Dr. Chang looks at the with wide, impressed, eyes.

Pepper laughs. "Yeah, I just found out about the pregnancy on our wedding day."

"That's amazing." Dr. Chang says as she lifts up Pepper's shirt only showing the bare stomach. "Now, I've been informed that you have not had an ultrasound during your first trimester but that's alright. It's just the beginning of the second trimester for you. You're bump from the outside looks natural. But now, let's see the baby."

She places the cold gel on Pepper's abdomen which makes her shiver a bit. Tony places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her hair. At this moment, he thinks that she's more nervous than her right now. Their hearts stop as Dr. Chang places the small transducer and hovers it around. With her other hand, she points at the screen, addressing the couple to look there. It starts out as black, then it becomes fuzzy. Then it's black with a light blue, electronic outline of a small figure inside. Tony and Pepper are almost brought to tears of joy. That's their baby in there.

"And, here is the heartbeat." Dr. Chang says as a steady beat echoes in the room.

"Tony..." Pepper mutters. "That's, that's our baby in there. We made that."

"I know, Pep." He replies sweetly. "And for the first time, I'm going to somewhat quote my dad. He's our greatest invention."

"She is." Pepper corrects.

"Well," Dr. Chang says, "your baby's heartbeat is normal and it's developing naturally. Four limbs, ten fingers and toes, spinal cord, everything's perfect. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes." The couple replies in unison.

"Let's see here..." She scans further. "Your baby is...a beautiful baby girl."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony leaves the hospital ahead of Pepper. She trails behind him knowing that something's bugging him about their news. She's happy and she knows that somewhere deep inside, he's happy too. But something is in him eating up.

"Stop." Pepper says in the middle of the parking lot as they were on the way to the car. She sees Tony stop. "Turn around and look at me, Tony Stark." He does what she says and that's it. "Don't think that I'm an idiot, because I know the dominant reason on why you want a boy."

"Are you implying that I don't want a girl?" Tony asks her in return. "Pepper, I'm happy that we're having a girl. Just sad that I lost our bet."

"Liar. That's not the only reason. You're also upset that since we're having a girl, she won't be able to carry on the family name." Tony looks at her surprised. "Thought I wouldn't be able to figure it out, huh? Tony, I know you, sometimes more than you know yourself. You're a futurist. You have a belief in need to look forwards and you for some reason can't accept the fact that you will not be here a hundred years from now. You think that this girl is the only baby we're going to have and boom! The Stark's name is gone into an oblivion."

"Pep - "

"No, listen. I remember everything that I've ever learned from you. Those were the virtues that you learned from your dad, and his dad before that, and his dad before that. But now, our daughter will turn around and teach those virtues to her future children, and then her children will teach her children and so on. So Tony, my point is, you're always going to be around. No matter what."

He looks at her and the raw, loving, sentiment in her eyes and examines the words she said carefully. Sure, he didn't have the best relationship with his father, but when he wasn't completely high on drinks, there were lessons that the old man taught him. And those did stick with him. He was being so stubborn on making sure that he'll be there a hundred years from now, but didn't bother to focus on what he has right now in the present. Tony walks up to Pepper and embraces her in a hug. He buries her head in her hair and she rubs his back lightly.

"Thanks, Pep." He says solemnly. "And, I'm incredibly sorry for being the vain ol'bastard I am."

"Tony," she continues, "I remember the one lesson you taught me. It was during the first months I started working for you. I felt like giving up on you because you're so impossible but didn't want to and you said you'd let me go. When I asked why, you said that I shouldn't be there if I didn't want to; that I could be anything I wanted to be."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you still believe that?"

He looks at her deeply. "Yes, I do. If you don't take the easy way out and try your hardest."

"Well, I hope you're right because you should take your own advice. It's good stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't plan that whole last part but I actually like it.<strong>

**If for some reason you don't understand, they are having a girl and Tony is a bit upset because he thinks that the Stark legacy will end (since girl's don't carry the name). But like, Pepper says some romantic stuff and it makes me all fluffy.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	17. My Inner Thoughts, Baby Girl

Chapter Sixteen: My Inner Thoughts, Baby Girl

It's one of the nights where Tony spent most of it in the lab tinkering away with the many creations he's started but had no plan on finishing. He trudged into the bedroom where he sees Pepper already asleep and her expanding baby bump. Seeing his beautiful wife and daughter there makes his heart melt. It was such a sight to her Pepper so peaceful, her strawberry blonde hair sprawled across the pillow, and underneath the soft, cotton sheets, she was carrying his child.

His child.

He still can't believe that he's going to have a baby. That the universe trusts him with the responsibility of another human life. A little life that was half of him and half of Pepper. Hell, if their daughter ends up more like him, he wishes Pepper all the luck.

Tony puts on his pjs and slowly gets into bed not wanting to wake up Pepper. He sneaks under the sheets and spends five minutes just staring at the ceiling.

"I should've stayed downstairs if I'd known I couldn't sleep." He mumbles to himself as he turns over to face the sleeping Pepper. "I need someone to talk to."

He looks at his daughter with an idea.

"I guess I can talk to you. Which I think is a bit better than talking to Pepper since you can't respond, 'Tony, no.' I hope your mother didn't hear that."

He places his hand on the baby bump softly so Pepper wouldn't wake up.

"I'm going to tell you what to expect when you enter the real world. You're going to be scared. But that's okay because sometimes being scared is good. You can't always put up a brave face like Clint and Natasha. Oh, let me tell you about them. They're assassins. Master assassins. He's the archer and she's the kick-ass spy. They sound scary, and that they'll kill you if you make them mad, but they won't. Believe me, if they did, I'd be dead."

Then he proceeded to talk about everyone else.

"Then there's Thor and Jane. Thor's the Prince or King of Asgard which is the place of demigods. He may seem all big and tough, but he's the biggest softie you're ever going to meet. And Jane. She's smart. The fact that she's with Thor still astounds me. But they seem to work out."

"Oh, Steve and Peggy. They're something. Steve's so innocent and she's the opposite. Although they're really cute. She's British and he's a soldier from a long, long time ago. So long that my father was still young. Oh crap...if you are ever in need of a grandfather, Steve's your man."

"Then Bruce and Betty. Ah, the cute science nerds. Also, put Bruce on your list of people you should not tick off. It'll be even worse than making Clint and Natasha mad. Say, you know what, if Bruce and Betty have a baby boy, you're marrying him one day. Boom. Already made it official."

Then Tony's mind wanders to another topic. He shifts his place in the bed and takes a breath.

"We're all having babies." He continues. "It's a shock but we all are. It'll be fun. And to think, we saved the world together, and now, we can be parents together. Then you and all the other kids can grow up and be friends and do stupid things together. Or are you going to be the one dragging the others into it? You probably are since you're my daughter."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about me. Pepper would be laughing. I could spend a long time talking about your mother and I, but you're going to be seeing us soon. I won't spoil that part. Although, if you want a sneak preview, you could ask my best friend Rhodey. Good luck with that since he's in the army."

He thinks about something else. Something he's been feeling kind of guilty about for a while.

"I'm sorry that I wanted a boy. It's just that I was so preoccupied with my future that I didn't accept what I have in the present. A daughter. After your mother gave me a talk, I realized that I'm fine with the future. I'll be building inventions and machines that will be around for a long time. But just like my old man told me, and I'll say it again, 'you're my greatest creation'. You will be the one to inherit my name and I'm so damn happy that it's you."

He lies down on his back and reflects on the emotion of what he just said. This is his daughter and she always will be. Nothing will change her and he knows that unlike any of his machines, he can't change her to perfection because Tony knows that she already is.

"Goodnight, baby girl." He says closing his eyes. "See you soon."

A few seconds later, he opens his eyes again and looks at the baby oddly. He scratches his head and leans forwards.

"You have ears, right?" He asks.

* * *

><p><strong>*cries because fluff*<strong>

**I might have one of these with all the dads I have left to write. Why? Because it's cute! **

**Sorry no time to proofread because of my retarded phone curfew. Please tell me if there are mistakes!**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	18. Fury's Foreshadowing

**Copyright: Avengers EMH and Iron Man 2**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen: Fury's Foreshadowing<span>

Tony sits in another one of those boring SHIELD meetings bored to death like usual. Instead of listening, which he never does, he was tinkering away at a new invention he was wearing around his wrist. As he connects the last wire, he closes it and admires it like a new designer wristwatch.

"Mr. Stark?" The agent directing the meeting calls upon. Tony looks up. "Do you have anything to say?"

Tony gets up and presses a button on his new invention. A holographic image projects from it and it was in the shape of a shield. He shows it off with his other hand and the agents in the meeting look at each other not knowing how to react. His invention has nothing to do with their meeting.

"You like?" Tony asks posing like Captain America does with his shield. "Come on, someone throw something at me. A pen? Something. Okay, fine. You're SHIELD agents, shoot me. I swear it works as a real shield."

The agents look at him clueless.

"Anyone?" Tony questions.

Agent Maria Hill walks in and that brings a smile to Tony's face.

"Mr. Stark." She says.

"Maria!" He replies brightly. "C'mon, throw your shoes at me!"

She barely cracks a smirk. "Director Fury wants to speak to you."

"Oh joy." He says debating with himself whether the boring meeting would actually be more exciting than the meeting with the big man of SHIELD.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

He prances into Director Fury's office with his usual flare and raises his eyebrows. The Director is sitting at his desk just staring at Tony to get his ass in the chair parallel to his desk before he gets up and shoves it there. Tony walks over to the chair and sit down shocked to see Pepper in the other chair.

"Mrs. Stark," Tony says as he kisses Pepper's cheek before sitting down, "you are five months pregnant. What are you doing out of the house? Did he call you over? Or escort you?"

"Actually - " Pepper starts.

"Mrs. Stark scheduled this meeting after I suggested it." Nick completed as he stands up. He passes Pepper a manila folder which she opens for the both of them to see.

"What is this?" Pepper asks flipping through the pages.

"It's old." Tony states. "Really, really old."

"It was Agent Romanoff's assessment of you from many years ago." Nick replies. "I know you've already read it, Tony, but I just thought you should read it again."

"Oh boy..." Tony mutters taking the assessment from Pepper. "Uh, 'Mr. Stark displays impulsive behavior'. In my defense -"

"You've got nothing to defend yourself with." Pepper replies. "It's still true today."

"Keep reading." Nick says.

"'Prone to self-destructive tendencies.'" Tony giggles. "Really? At the time, I was dying. Seriously, this thing is so old I don't even know why you still have it." He looks at Nick's glare and understands the message. "Textbook narcissism."

"Agreed." Pepper states.

Nick smiles at her and Tony stares.

"What's the point of this?" Tony asks.

"I just wanted to show you how you might be as a father." Nick tells him. "I wanted to remind you of how you were in the past and don't want it to happen again. I don't show it, Mr. Stark, but I do worry for you, Mrs. Stark and the baby."

"I did get better." Tony argues. "That was the past. The whole thing with New York and The Avengers changed me. I'm a new man."

"He's learned commitment." Pepper adds.

"Yes."

"And there are threats out there." Nick states standing up from his desk. "The world hasn't been the same since New York and you know that. There are more threats arising and the daughter of Tony Stark or any of The Avengers for that matter might be in danger one day. I just want to tell you that SHIELD will always have your child's back and that they can call us if they are ever in danger."

"Thanks Director." Pepper responds. "That's very kind of you - er, SHIELD."

"Same difference." Tony mutters.

"And maybe, if you give your consent and if your child is interested, him or her can be a member of the next generation of Avengers." Nick offers. Tony's eyes light up with excitement and Pepper's show some alarm. "You guys won't be around forever and they would've inherited some of your special skills."

"Cool!" Tony exclaims with excitement. "Where do I sign to give my consent?"

"Tony." Pepper scolds. "Look, Director, our daughter isn't even born yet."

"I am aware of that." Nick says obviously noticing the bump.

"Besides, I know that Tony is excited for this but our baby girl has a company to inherit one day."

Nick laughs a little. "Mrs. Stark, I know it's a lot to chew on, but think about it. One day, when your daughter is old enough, you should offer it to her. If she ends up smart like you two, there's potential of her getting a scholarship at the SHIELD academy."

"See Pep," Tony says nudging her arms a bit, "there's a future in education for our baby."

"I like that part." Pepper replies. "The next generation part has me iffy. Tony, I've seen what you've done and how you came out of them. It's not safe." She extends her hand and Director Fury shakes it firmly. "Thanks again for the meeting Director. I'll still be thinking about it."

As she starts to head towards the door, Tony leans a little closer into Nick.

"Don't worry about it man," he whispers, "I'll convince her for our daughter to join your next generation boy band."

"No, you won't." Pepper says.

"I swear she hears every side comment I make." Tony continues to whisper. He extends his hand and Nick shakes it. Tony gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder before turning around and following Pepper.

"Oh, one more thing." Nick says. The couple turns around to see what he has to say. "Congratulations on the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I spend most of my stories foreshadowing the one I'm most excited to write but can't publish right now since I have about 6 stories that have to chronologically be published first. Argh! Oh well.<strong>

**Damn. This has eighteen chapter already. I thought we were at only ten. I'm so lost.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	19. Names, Kicks and Much More Names

**I have three projects that are 30% of my grade without topics and one of them is in French but what do I decide to do I instead? Update all my fics. **

**Don't follow my footsteps.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen: Names, Kicks and Much More Names<span>

"Oh Pepper!" Tony sings (not on key) with glee as he walks in the room. Pepper gives him her usual look that reads, 'What stupid act of felony did you commit this time?' Although after another scan of his face, her usual look turned into a scowl.

"I swear to god if you built an Iron Man suit for our daughter I will get it shoved up your ass."

His glee drifts away as his head lowers and be begins to sulk away.

"...nevermind."

"Tony Stark!"

"I'm kidding." He reassures as another smile appears on his face. "I'm only kidding. I swear, I didn't build one. I was actually thinking of baby names."

Her eyebrows perk up. "I was just running a few by my head. Some we're bland and only sounded nice but I want a name that has more of a meaning."

"Like a philosophical meaning?"

"No. A cooler meaning."

"Oh!" He exclaims as he places himself next to her. He raises his hands as if to show her something amazing in the air. She looks up to see his vision.

"How about we name the baby after me."

"Tony, no." Her usual unemotional response to anything stupid Tony says. That's basically anything that comes out of his mouth in her opinion.

"Pepper, yes." His usual response to her unemotional one. He claims his ideas are gold although she says his ideas are copper.

"Are you still oblivious to the fact that we're having a girl?"

"No, no, Pep. Not Tony with a y at the end. Toni with an i."

Pepper looks at him like that was the most stupid thing he's ever said. And that's saying a lot since this guy never stops talking.

"I like the name Antonia." He says.

"I can't even handle one Tony." Pepper says making him laugh a little. "What makes you think I can handle a miniature version of you with the only difference being the gender?"

"You've done well with me so far." He says trying to convince her although it's not working.

"What about Maria?" Pepper suggests.

Tony's hesitant. "You want to name our baby after my mother?"

"You said she was a saint and I, personally, think it's a beautiful name."

"It is. But in the future, when I, for example, call my daughter from across the tower, I'd be yelling, 'Maria!' and it'd be like back in the day whenever my father would call my mother. That is, when the old man was home."

Pepper rubs his arm. "Don't be negative about it. I've seen pictures and you and your father look so much alike."

"You're the billionth person who's told me that."

"Because it's true."

Tony looks at the baby bump. The growing baby bump. His baby is in there. No, correction, his baby girl is in there. He's going to be a father and he doesn't want to be a fatherly figure like his dad was to him. His old man was absent, alcoholic and just out of it. He wonders if he'll end up like that sometimes but then remember what he told Fury, he's a changed man. Sure, some old habits like the alcoholism might make an appearance every now and then, but he'll always be there.

He smiles and places both hands on the bump. Pepper places hers on top and the couple smile at each other.

"We're your parents, baby girl." Tony whispers to their future daughter. "We'll take care of you when you arrive, don't worry. Say, while you're listening, how do you feel about the name, Toni?"

Pepper slaps his arm. Tony rubs it and sticks out his tongue.

"You could be named after me." Tony adds thinking it'll persuade the fetus in some way. "How about you say nothing to represent 'yes' and kick to represent 'no'."

Pepper stares at him and his anticipation. They both know the baby hasn't kicked yet. Tony thinks he can win easily that way.

"You're so -" Pepper starts before getting cut off by the baby. "Did you feel that?!"

"Yes!" Tony exclaims. "Oh my god, our baby kicked. She kicked Pepper!"

"Perfect timing." Pepper adds. "She gets that punctuality from me."

He whines. "I can never win, can I?"

"Nope." She responds excitedly. "How about the name, Maria, baby girl?"

The baby kicks again and Tony starts laughing. Pepper looks at him and they both laugh together.

"Picking a name is going to be harder than we thought." Pepper states.

"She doesn't even like my ideas." Tony adds. "She gets that from you."

"She didn't like my idea either so she gets that from you."

"Hey, at least we know that this is our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, cute little fluff. Again. <strong>

**The casting for RDJ and Dominic Cooper is perf. I just have to point that out. **

**I actually have a reason for picking the baby name and it's a legit, more modern reason that I came up with literally a month ago. Not when I picked her name in the first place. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	20. Baby Showers

**This is the product of writers block and procrastination. **

**Holy shit, twenty chapters already? I could've sworn we were only at like six. Damn, that means this story is almost done? *cries***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen: Baby Showers<span>

Pepper knew what Tony had to say about their daughter. She even knew his thoughts. One thing Pepper didn't know at the moment was how she felt. Well, she knew in feelings but not the words to put those feelings in.

Yes, she's excited for a daughter. She's always wanted a little girl. Pepper's dreamt for the days when once her little baby knew how to walk, she'll be walking in her heels, stumbling around the tower. She giggles when she thinks of that. Of course, all mothers have their own head canons of the adorable things their child will one day do.

As she puts on her last pearl earring, she looks at her dress in the mirror. The beautiful soft peach dress that drapes over her lovely seven-month bump.

Pepper finds it amazing that they all got pregnant at once (minus Jane at the moment, but that's a different story. Her and Thor recently got married) just so they can host just one joint baby shower.

Which is today.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

All there all the women we're in their classy dresses drinking glasses of sparkling cider since the pregnancy has prohibited them from drinking anything fancy like champagne or red wine or any fancy drink.

None of the men we're here. They we're all out and about since they claimed that baby showers consist of women in dresses, talking about babies and eventually crying over it. Although they promised to be back in time for the leftover food.

"Don't you all look great." Jane says. "Beautiful baby bumps in comparison to my still-flat stomach."

"You'll have a baby soon." Natasha says.

"Have a girl." Pepper says. "Think about the future you can have. Shopping and stuff like that."

Jane grimaces. "Do you not know me? I can't stand shopping, girly things and the endless shades of pink. I mean, it's pink! Not cotton candy or bubble gum!"

The women laugh.

"Moral of the story," Jane continues, "I'd want a baby boy."

"You'll get stuck with a teenage girl one day," Betty says, "just you wait."

"And when that happens feel free to laugh right in my face."

"Will do." Jane confirms. "Besides, boys are easier to raise, in my opinion. They won't need all the useless makeup and won't vent on and on about their feelings."

"I guess that's true." Peggy says thinking that part over. "Steve can't handle crying."

"I can't handle crying." Natasha states. "I don't like emotions or feelings because when one person becomes sad, everyone else becomes sad."

"Your baby will be crying every night." Pepper tells her.

Natasha laughs and then takes another sip of her drink. "If this baby is truly mine and Clint's, she ain't crying."

Pepper takes a moment to think about what Natasha just said and applies that to her. She sighs.

"This is Tony's baby." Pepper says and emphasized by rubbing her stomach. "She's going to be a loud one."

"Look on the bright side," Betty says, "according to Bruce, Tony has already arranged a marriage between our babies."

"Tell me about it. Tony screamed for joy when you said it was a boy. And to think that he wanted a boy."

"Men will be men." Peggy says.

"Amen to that."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Later_

The men walk out of the elevator and see the sight of the pregnant women all sitting together in tears. Even Natasha. Then Jane who was on the next sofa watching them with a strange expression while drinking a beer she took from the fridge. The men couldn't distinguish what kind of crying they we're going through.

"Women." Steve states shocked scanning the situation not knowing what exactly to do. "Crying. Leaving."

He leaves the room.

"Natasha's crying?" Clint questions not believing his eyes. "Steve, wait up!"

He runs off.

"I can't leave," Tony says walking in, "I live here."

"Betty took my keys so I have to stay." Bruce adds.

"I shall stay." Thor says sitting next to Jane. He takes a hold of her beer and she stares at him. "You are a bad enough driver as it is."

Jane smirks at him and rests on his shoulder.

"Jane," Bruce says, "what's all this crying?"

"I don't know." Jane replies. "It was going great then they started opening gifts and something about baby booties and onesies. Also something about periwinkle blue and magenta."

"Steve!" Tony calls. "Clint! It's alright, they're just crying over baby clothes and colors."

The two men cautiously make their way back in the room. Clint stares at Natasha from behind the couch touching Natasha's tears making sure they're real. Steve stands there awkwardly still a bit queasy over all the tears.

"You women are weird." Clint says before looking at the clothes. "Aw, these are cute."

"Seriously Clint?" Tony asks.

"This one has a little hawk on it!"

"Women will be women." Steve says. "Clint's just something else."

"Steve sweetie," Peggy calls over, "I'm carrying our baby so that gives me the right to cry over whatever I want."

"Ouch." Tony says receiving a glare from Steve. "She got you good."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda laughing at the moment because if you read <strong>**A Good King Goes To War****, you'd know tha's baby is already there but technically not. And for the debate on the gender Jane wants...Britney eventually lives with her so she already has a daughter. I find it cute. **

**I should probably rewrite that story to improve it and so it falls under all the baby stories chronologically. Yeah, I'll do that. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	21. Surprise!

**I AM OFFICIALLY ON CHRISTMAS BREAK THANK THE FUCKING LORD!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: Surprise!<span>

"Mrs. Stark," Jarvis calls. The sound of the AI's voice perks her up. "There is a visitor here for you."

A heavily pregnant Pepper Stark makes her way to the front to see her special visitor. She smiles at the sight that her visitor is a friend of hers and Tony whom she last saw at her wedding. He hasn't changed a bit due to appearance but she has.

"Rhodey." She says easily giving him a hug. "Long time, no see."

"I know." James replies giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The military has me all over and I'm sorry I haven't seen you and Tony since the wedding. I see you and the baby are still looking as beautiful as ever."

"Three more weeks till our baby girl is born. I swear, Tony is more nervous than I am. I had to almost beg him to not go on some mission in Greece."

"Classic Tony." He says with a chuckle. "Always got to be doing something to keep his mind elsewhere. Whether it'd be building robots or kicking ass."

"Have a seat." She says opening her arms to their pristine array of white sofas and couches. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Oh, Pepper, you really don't - "

"Sit." Pepper commands with her stern expression. James sits down immediately with no other opposing argument. "You're a guest in my house and I will be a good hostess."

He smirks. "You'll be a damn good mother, I can tell you that."

She grins in return. "Like Tony, I have to keep myself busy somehow."

Pepper enters the kitchen. She looks in the cupboards and sees the rows of jarred baby food and containers of powdered baby formula. She makes a quick mental note to go grocery shopping for real edible food later in the day. After scavenging through the kitchen, she finally finds some presentable snacks.

"What color for the baby's room?" James asks as Pepper returns.

"Purple." Pepper responds. "I wanted pink and obviously Tony wanted red and yellow so purple was our compromise. Although, Tony's built one of those charms - oh, I can't remember what they're called - that hang above the crib. They're miniature Iron Man suits that fly around in a circle and the arc reactors glow in the dark. It's really cute."

"Finally he gets to do something original of him."

Pepper laughs but is suddenly cut off. She takes a hold of the baby bump and her mind goes blank. James looks at her and slowly reaches out for her.

"Pepper?" He questions.

She grabs his hand which startles him.

"Rhodey...she's coming." She hits another burst of pain and screams. "Holy shit the baby's coming!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Greece_

Tony shoots his way through the enemy with swift movements. He fights with pride until one of them jump on his back. In his effort to get that man off, many more jump on sending him to the ground. Tony tries to fight them away but his face is being smashed at the moment. It'd be a complete pancake by now if he didn't have his helmet. He grunts in pain as he attempts to strategize.

"Jarvis!" He screams. "A little help here!"

"Incoming call from James Rhodes." Jarvis responds.

Tony moans as he accepts the call. "Now's not a good time."

_"Shut up!"_ James yells with someone else's heavy breathing in the background. _"We_ _need you to come now!"_

"Rhodey - " He gets cut off by a pitchy scream in the background. A female one. His heart begins racing. Pepper. The baby. "Is she - ?"

_"Yes!"_

"What the actual fuck?! She's three weeks early! This is my baby. She's supposed to be three weeks late!" His mind jumbles as he pushes away one of the men on top of him. "I'll be there on time, I promise. I love you, Pep!"

Instead of an, 'I love you too, Tony', as a response, he gets another scream and the call ends. He takes a moment to recompose himself. Now that he has motivation, he pushes all the men off of him and zips through the fight scene finding his teammates (the ones that are here).

"Cap," he calls, "Barton. I have to abort this mission. My baby's coming early."

"You better hurry." Steve says.

"Good luck!" Clint adds.

He gives them a wink and he's off. Time to be a father.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_New York_

"How far apart are the contractions?" James asks as he drives as quickly as he can to the hospital.

"You're supposed to count those?!" She exclaims. "I'm in the worst type of pain ever and they want me to keep track of time?! This is hell!"

"C'mon Pep, you can do this!"

"Shut up and drive!"

"Yes ma'am."

As she winces through the pain, James maneuvers through the busy streets of New York cutting people off and ignoring their curse words of choice. If Pepper heard those, she'd give them a piece of her mind. She seems fine although he doesn't know how a pregnant woman is supposed to be while in labor. He left the military for the day to deliver a baby. Great. He hopes Tony will make it on time. That this is the one day he will come on time.

"I hate this!" Pepper exclaims. "Tony!"

"He's coming. He'll be on time."

She laughs through the pain. "Tony on time for something. Give me a break."

"Hey, your baby girl is early so nobody in your family is ever on time."

"Rhodey..." She mutters this time. He looks back at her through the mirror. "This is really happening. I'm having a baby."

He smiles. "Yes, yes you are, Pepper."

* * *

><p><strong>THE BABY'S COMING!<strong>

**It's Christmas Break so updates will be more frequent now. Thank the Lord. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	22. Emily Maria Stark

**I think this story is going to end soon. I'm sad.**

**The novel I have to read over the break for school is so boring that I gave up after about 6 pages.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-One: Emily Maria Stark<span>

Tony lands in front of the hospital and dismantles his Iron Man suit piece-by-piece on the spot. It's a pile of parts on the road, but at least it's in a valid parking spot. That, and he can't get a ticket since it's not exactly a vehicle. He smiles since it's parked next to James' car. At least he now knows that Pepper's already here. Then he runs into the hospital, stumbling over a step, and makes it to the receptionist's desk. He holds up a finger to give him a minute as he bends over and catches his breath. Tony looks up at the receptionist and clams up with angst.

"Hi." The receptionist says. "How may I help you?"

He's all nervous and jittery to even form a proper sentence. "Wife - Baby - Pepper - Rhodey - Where?"

He hears a scream and perks up.

"Found her." Tony said as he runs down the hall and makes a sharp turn. He skitters into the room where he sees Pepper and James.

Pepper lights up when she sees him and he kneels down by her side. He kisses the side of her head and rubs her slightly damp hair. James stands by him and claps his back with the brightest smile. Tony holds Pepper's hand and she grips on it tightly appreciating the cold feeling from Tony's wedding band.

"I told you he was going to be here on time." Pepper says to James. He smirks back. Pepper looks at Tony. "He didn't think you'd make it."

"Me neither." Tony says. "I was in Greece for crying out loud."

"She's three weeks early." James says. "Who could blame you?"

The doctor who's going to deliver the baby checks something and looks at them with a dazzling smile.

"Mrs. Stark, it's time to push."

Tony places his other hand on top of their hands that are already joined. James places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her cheek. Pepper looks at both of them with excitement evident all over her face. This is an exhilarant feeling which is incredibly memorable to her and Tony. Even James.

"Tony..." She mutters.

"Yeah Pepper," he replies, "let's have a baby."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A while after Pepper's screaming, Tony and James's words of encouragement, Pepper yelling at them to shut up since she's in the worst pain ever, and then silence. Because a baby's cry filled the room making them be quiet. The cries of their new baby girl has brought tears to their eyes and nobody's ashamed of it. The doctor takes a moment to clean and check the new baby and allows her to cry for another minute on order to test out the lungs and get them working.

The doctor wraps the baby in a soft pink cotton cloth and delicately hands it to Pepper who wipes her tears before taking her daughter in her arms.

Pepper rocks the baby and Tony touches her smooth cheeks and lightly touches her small brown tassels of hair.

"Hi Baby..." Pepper whispers to her. "Welcome to the real world. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy and your godfather. We promise to take care of you and love you forever and ever. Here, your daddy's going to hold you now."

"Wait, what?" Tony questions.

She carefully passes the baby to Tony who tries his best not to drop her nor break apart. He takes a second to calm down and make sure he isn't shaking while accepting his new daughter into his arms. When Tony looks at her, he tries to point out where she got what genetics from who. Hair, dark brown, so obviously from him. That's all he can point out at the moment.

"What happen to your motto, 'I don't like to be handed things'?" James asks. Pepper looks at Tony as well since she's now curious.

"Oh wow," Tony says not even acknowledging the question, "I have a baby. A real baby girl. This is my daughter. She is half me. The universe trusts me, Tony Stark, with another human life."

"I think he ignored me."

"I think he's in his own universe." Pepper corrects.

"So, what's the name?" James asks the new parents.

"Well," Tony starts, "her middle name is Maria after my mother because that woman is a saint and I know my mother would be proud of me if she was still around. It would've been her first name but she disapproved."

"Pepper did?"

"No." Tony tells him. James is now confused.

"Her name is Emily." Pepper tells him. "Emily has no significant meaning to any of our families but the last three letters, 'I-L-Y', stand for 'I love you'. So whenever we have to call her, we'll somehow be saying 'I love you', even if we scream it furiously."

"Emily Maria Stark," James repeats, "beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"This baby sleeps a lot." Tony says lightly poking Emily's cheeks and receiving no reaction. "I hope she stays like that so I won't have to get up in the middle of the night over and over."

"She's your kid, she'll be loud." Pepper mentions. Tony stares at her.

"I'm loud? I'm sorry, Pep, which one of us we're screaming a moment ago?"

She stares at him with her usual stares, "I'm sorry, Tony, which one of us almost fainted a moment ago when he was cutting the umbilical cord?"

Tony remains speechless as he hands the baby over to James, Emily's godfather.

"I love how Emily has only been around for less than an hour and she's already witnessed you losing to Pepper." James says with a laugh.

"She'll be seeing it for the rest of her life." Pepper adds. Tony kisses his wife again. "Our baby girl's got a life ahead of her. So many things to see and do."

"Yes," Tony says, "And we'll be the best parents around. Emily Maria Stark is going to have A Stark Normal Life."

* * *

><p><strong>You like that reason? You like why she's named Emily? Copyright for that goes to my classmate named Emily since I never thought of that.<strong>

**Hush, don't you worry, I have another (sadly the last) chapter to write for this. Oh, then there's my sneak peek. So two more chapters.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	23. Stay a Baby

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is some adorable fluff that is ((sadly)) the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Two: Stay a Baby<span>

_Four Years Later_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Four-year-old Emily yells from behind them.

Tony and Pepper throw their heads back to see their little girl standing behind them. This is the fourth time she's done this. She inherited the attention seeking gene from Tony, obviously. This child's kept them on their toes. Both parents scrunch their eyebrows at their child since something seems different this time.

"Did you get taller?" Tony asks placing a hand on her head.

Pepper looks down and begins laughing. Her dreams as a mother of a little girl have finally come true.

"Honey," Pepper starts still in the giggles, "why are you in mommy's heels?"

Tony looks down and sees Emily in Pepper's three-inch heels instead of her mini converses or the Velcro ones that light up. He smiles and quickly snaps a photo of it. Tony picks up his little girl leaving the heels on the ground and placing her on his lap.

"Answer your mommy's question," Tony tells her.

"Mommy has pretty shoes for older women." Emily replies poking at her dad's arc reactor. She has a habit of doing that. "I want pretty older women shoes."

"No." Tony replies. "You can't have any big girl shoes."

"But I wanna be an adult!" She whines.

"You can't be an adult! I'm not even an adult!"

Pepper smirks. "Amen to that."

"Emily, you can't be an adult. Not yet. Once you are an adult, ready to make adult decisions., then go ahead. Except marriage. Do not get married. Unless it's to that lovely Daniel Banner."

Emily looks at him clueless. She blinks a few times. Pepper glares at him. She crosses her arms. Tony smiles proudly.

"What?" Tony questions the two girls. "Don't judge me. I already planned out the wedding."

"Seriously?" Pepper replies. "You're the one who just told her to remain a child forever yet you already planned her big day?"

"I'm a proud daddy." Tony says. "What do you think, Emily?"

Emily looks at her daddy. "I want a pony."

"Now she's asking for the real things." Pepper states. "I think that since she's going to be an adult now, she'll be childish in her teenage years."

Tony moans while shaking Emily for extra emphasis with his moan. His little girl laughs as she falls into his chest.

"Pepper..." He whines. "Let's ignore the teenage years just until we get there."

"Aww..." Pepper says rubbing Tony's leg.

She extends her arms and takes her daughter into her lap. Pepper kisses her cheek and holds her close.

"Promise me you'll try your best to be a normal teenager." Pepper tells Emily.

Emily looks at her dad hesitant. Tony's shaking his head rapidly telling her with his face that being normal is a bad idea.

"No, Mommy." She replies.

Now Pepper whines. "I was so close..."

* * *

><p><strong>*cries because this story is done*<strong>

**But you can continue reading Emily's story in The Story of Emily Stark**

**Hey! Sneak peek to Clint and Natasha's version of this is next.**

**I just want to say thanks a trillion to all the readers who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited ((that's not a word but whatever)). I love you all to death. Feel free to recommend a story idea, any story idea to me and I will most likely write it.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**~ MysteryGal5**


	24. Sneak Peek

**So here is Clint and Natasha's version of the story. It is called, The Product of Their Love and this is the sneak peek.**

* * *

><p><em>"There are a lot of things the world doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff..."<em>

Natasha walks out of the hospital, brushing past the SHIELD agents. Her head floods with thoughts and an infinite amount of questions. She quietly mutters to herself in Russian so nobody she passes would understand what she's saying. She enters the elevator and once the door shuts, she doesn't press a button to go to a designated floor.

Natasha just leaves it.

She leans against the wall and slinks down zoning out from reality.

"I can't be..." She says to herself. "No. I can't. It's not possible. How the hell can I be pregnant?"

_"There are a lot of things SHIELD doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff..."_

Natasha looks up at him with her deep, smoky green eyes, smiling at him radiant.

"Figured it out yet, Hawkeye?" She questions.

Clint's mind suddenly goes blank once he realizes what she means.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "Oh my god...oh my god! Holy...when...how?"

She stares at him. "Really? How? You need me to explain the 'how' to you?"

_"There are even a lot of things Natasha Romanoff doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff..."_

Natasha nods her head not wanting them to see her to cry.

"Now," Nick says leaning closer to Natasha. "A final question. Tell me about your relationship with Barton. Tell me about everything you've been through and above all, tell me why I should reveal his location."

Natasha opens her mouth to talk but Fury places one of his gloved fingers over her lips silencing her.

"But do it in one word." He mutters.

Natasha looks at him alarmed. Everything her and Clint have been through can't even be described in one book. There were all their missions, The Avengers, the battle of New York and all the events the future has for them. There was no way to summarize that all up in one word.

Nick gives her a closed-mouth smile.

"You're thinking it's impossible that such a word exists or if you'd be able to find it." Nick says. "Let's see if the gods are with you."

_"But the one thing I didn't know about Natasha Romanoff was that her only fear, is my longtime dream..."_

"I'm sorry, Clint." Natasha says honestly with tears rimming at her eyes. Clint sits at the edge of the bed beside her rubbing her leg.

"Sorry for what?" He asks her.

She places his hands on her small baby bump and gives him an apologetic face. Clint is wondering what she's trying to tell him. His head lowers for a moment as he tries to regain himself. Natasha already feels the guilt banging in her chest.

"Sorry for what?" He repeats biting his bottom lip. Natasha knows that's a sign of him trying to hold himself together.

"I - I don't have any faith for this baby."

He gives her a weak smile and places a hand on her face.

"That's okay..." He whispers. "I have enough for the both of us..."

* * *

><p><strong>This story will have a darker tone into the pregnancy and the wedding. But hey, their assassins. <strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Check out the story!**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Feel free to leave a story request :D**


End file.
